1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of electrical connector and more particular to a card edge connector for connecting a daughter board, such as a memory module, to a mother board.
2. The Related Arts
Memory modules that comprise memory chips mounted on a daughter board are often connected to a mother board of an electronic device, such as a personal computer, by means of a card edge connector, for example a memory socket connector. The card edge connector provides electrical connection between the daughter board and the mother board. An example of the memory socket is the so-called SO DIMM connector which allows the daughter board to be mounted to the mother board in such a way that the daughter board and the mother board are substantially parallel to each other. A leading edge of the daughter board is first inserted into the connector in an inclined fashion with a tailing edge of the daughter board located above the leading edge. The tailing edge of the daughter board is then pushed down to a final position.
To secure the daughter board in the final position, the card edge connector of this type is provided with latch means. A conventional connector of this type comprises a housing from opposite ends of which two side arms extend. The arms are integrally formed with the housing. Each arm forms a latch projection for engaging the daughter board. The housing and the arms are usually made of synthetic materials, such as plastics, which is in general mechanically weak. Namely the arms may be broken if they are over-deflected in receiving/withdrawing the daughter board.
Metal latches are also available in the art. Such metal latches comprise arms embedded in the synthetic material of the housing. This complicates the manufacturing thereof and increases costs.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 87222119 discloses a further known type of latch means of the memory socket connector which is a combination of the metal latches and synthetic material latches. FIG. 5 of the attached drawings shows a housing of a memory socket connector. Arms 40 are integrally formed with the housing. A metal reinforcement member 41 is attached to one side of each arm 40. A soldering pad 42 extends from the metal reinforcement member 41 to be soldered to a mother board for further stabilizing the connector on the mother board. Such a design, although providing a solution the above problems, lacks of grounding to alleviate Electro-Magnetic Interference (EMI) to a daughter board received in the connector. In addition, no means is provided to prevent the daughter board from undesired translation caused by external vibration. U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,069 with one same inventor and the same assignee, discloses some approach, and the invention is to improve performance thereof.
It is thus desirable to provide a connector of the previously discussed type to overcome the above problems.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a card edge connector comprising a grounding pad for suppressing EMI caused on a daughter board received in the card edge connector.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a card edge connector capable to retain a daughter board in position against movement caused by vibration.
A further object of the present invention is to provided a memory socket connector for connecting a memory module to a mother board, grounding path being formed between the memory module and the mother board for suppression of EMI to the memory module.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a memory socket connector capable to securely retain a memory module therein without undesired translation caused by vibration.
To achieve the above objects, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing retaining conductive contacts soldered to a mother board. The housing defines a slot for receiving a daughter board engageable by the contacts for electrically connecting the daughter board to the mother board. Two side arms integrally extend from the housing, each having an inner face forming a platform for supporting the daughter board. A remote end section of each side arm forms a relatively rigid portion and a relatively flexible portion. A reinforcing member made of metal is attached to the remote end section of each side arm. The reinforcing member comprises a side plate having a remote end from which a securing tab extends for interposing the relatively flexible portion therebetween and thus attaching the reinforcing member to the relatively flexible portion. A barbed tab extends from a proximal end of the side plate and is interferentially fit into a slit defined in the relatively rigid portion thereby securing the reinforcing member to the relatively rigid portion while allowing deflection of the relatively flexible portion with respect to the relatively rigid portion. A soldering pad extends from the barbed tab to be soldered to the mother board. A cantilever type spring arm extends from the soldering pad in an inclined fashion toward the housing. The spring arm forms an arc contact section projecting above the platform for effectively and compliantly engaging the daughter board.